What Could Possibly Go Wrong?
by Hazeru1001
Summary: Four separate couples, four separate days, four complete disasters. Even when everything sounds so simple, everything can still go horribly wrong. Spiritshipping, Proshipping, Angelshipping and Tomorrowshipping.
1. Prologue

Hazeru - This is mainly a lighthearted story, just for fun. Hope you all enjoy!

Hera - Just as a warning, this does have more pairings than just Spiritshipping, as mentioned in the summary. But again, please enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Prologue

"Alright, let's do a checklist to make sure we've got everything, partner. Paint?"

"Check."

"Wallpaper?"

"Check."

"Plaster?"

"Check."

"Nails?"

"Check."

"Well, guess that's everything we're gonna need for the living room."

"Hey, Jesse?"

"Hmm?"

"Remind me why we need the nails again" the brunette said, grinning sheepishly.

His lover groaned a little but smiled all the same as he responded, "Because if we put nails on the far wall then we can hang up stuff on them and not lose the essentials so often."

At this reminder – it was a good idea, after all – Jaden nodded and looked down at the large pile of Do-It-Yourself decorating items that they had bought. Although they had initially decided to ask for professional help to redecorate this house that they had just bought, they had changed their minds and decided that they couldn't say no to a challenge, even when that challenge was whether or not they could get the place to their liking.

Jaden Yuki and Jesse Andersen, who had been together since their final year at school and loved one another unconditionally – and things had, because of Jaden's unique fusion to Yubel, been difficult at first – had only recently bought this apartment in Domino City and had moved in the previous week. Although they loved the little apartment in and of itself, they both found that the themes – all pink and frilly and stereotypical of a flat bought from an elderly lady – in each and every room were very much not to their own personal tastes.

Therefore, they had opted to spend a week or two redecorating the entire apartment, starting with the living room. This was their first home that they had owned together, their first place as a couple, and they wanted it to be entirely comfortable. Although Jaden's travels and Jesse's life goals often took them both individually away from home, they both knew that they'd appreciate having somewhere nice to come home to.

And so it was for this reason that they two young men now stood in the living room, surrounded by cans of speckled egg coloured paint, boxes of nails, cans of mixing plaster and rolls of plain wallpaper. All the furniture in the room had been conveniently transported into the other rooms in the apartment to make this redecorating operation easier.

Jesse looked at his lover, grinning a little nervously.

"So, where do we start?"

There was a momentary, thoughtful silence before Jaden shrugged and said that they might as well begin by scraping away the flowery wallpaper that was already there. Jesse nodded in agreement – putting up plain wallpaper over patterned wallpaper was known for being difficult – and began rooting around in a bag for a scraper, vaguely noticing that Jaden instead headed into the kitchen to find a sharp knife to scrape away the paper with; he rolled his eyes. Jaden handling a knife and attacking the wallpaper? It was almost funny.

But he didn't dwell on it; he trusted Jaden completely. Together, they'd have this room done by the end of the day, even though they might have to stay up late to make sure the basics were finished. Painting might have to wait until the next day, but that was alright, too.

After all, it was a simple job of redecorating a living room. What could possibly go wrong?

/

On the other side of the country, two close friends of Jaden Yuki and Jesse Andersen – two friends who were in a relationship together and had been for over a year – were engaged in a heated argument about what to do with their free day together.

Days like this, where neither of them had any prior engagements or commitments, were few and far between, and it would be a waste to simply sit in the house and not do anything. With this in mind, they had decided to go out for a day; it was something they didn't do very often, go for outings together.

And now that they were trying to decide on a destination, they realised why this was: their interests were much too different. For twenty minutes straight the two had been sat at a computer, looking up local attractions and debating which they should visit. Unfortunately, it was not going well so far.

The local cinema was showing a variety of movies, but there was not a single film amongst them the appealed to both Zane and Aster. Their taste in films was simply too different – Zane preferred the educational, sci-fi or horror genres, while Aster much preferred comedy or action. It was near impossible for the two of them to select a movie to watch that they'd both enjoy, and so the cinema option was out.

There were various outdoor attractions, but they possessed neither the motivation to go hiking nor the desire to go to the beach. They had a private pool at their house – which they had been sharing, mostly peacefully save for a few fights, for a little over six months – so there was no need to go swimming in the public pool.

In fact, there was but a single attraction that was relatively local and which would be a first visit for both of them: a whiskey distillery. It had been constructed in the previous century as a completely different building and was now owned by a branch of Scottish employers as a distillery, specialising in their famous malt whiskey that had a particular flavour to it which many people found favourable.

"We've got to need to visit there" Zane argued feebly, after his lover expressed mild interest in this particular visit. "We have plenty of whiskey in the kitchen if you want to get drunk."

Aster smacked his lover upside the head, muttering that nobody would be getting drunk, thank you very much.

"Come on, Zane, it'll be educational" Aster pointed out, while wandering around picking up the essentials like wallets and car keys. "You don't need to drink anything."

"I don't see the point in visiting a whiskey distillery if the intention isn't to get drunk" Zane muttered, but he stood up nonetheless, taking his coat which was offered to him by his lover; it was true that Zane had never visited such a place and had very little knowledge about this type of thing, and so what was the harm in the visit? He might even find it interesting, and if he didn't, then he would blame Aster.

The two got themselves ready for the little outing – simultaneously feeling secretly clichéd at this oh-so-romantic trip – and then headed out to the car, with Aster already insisting that he was driving; Zane rolled his eyes – ever since Aster got his licence, he had discovered that he had a strong love of driving and now threw a fit whenever Zane demanded that he be allowed to drive for once, even though he usually did so just to irritate his lover for the sake of it.

And it didn't really matter, anyway – the distillery wasn't that far away, only twenty-five miles or so once they got onto the main road.

After all, it was just one little educational outing. What could possibly go wrong?

/

Meanwhile, in a relatively simple but admirable cottage about sixty miles outside of Tokyo, Japan, there was a high pitched screaming coming from the second bedroom.

Inside this room, a weary and irritated mother was pacing around the room for the billionth time that day, rocking her screaming infant in her arms in a useless attempt to calm her. Her daughter was, usually, a remarkably quiet and peaceful child, so this unstoppable screaming was almost entirely unfamiliar to Alexis. Her daughter never acted up this way; something had to be wrong but she had no idea what.

At first the worried mother had been incredibly patient, doing everything she could think of for the little girl – she had tried feeding her, changing her, bathing her, playing with her, talking to her, and in desperation, leaving her in her cot, ignored for, ten long minutes. After none of this had worked, however, Alexis was beginning to become frantic. Neither she nor her husband had any idea what was wrong.

Alexis Rhodes had, shortly after her graduation from Duel Academy, married Jim Cook, who had and continued to support her through her teacher training. Although she had initially studied at a college in America, she had returned to Japan when she was around seven months pregnant. It all worked out reasonably well; she could take the end-of-year exam and the college had – considering that she had a natural gift and was hard working – promised that she could return the next year and pick up where she'd left off. And so Alexis had a year out of college to spend with her baby girl; all it meant was that she would be graduating from the college a year later than expected.

She had given birth to a healthy baby girl after two months and a week in Japan; this cottage was actually a holiday home of her brother's that he was lending her for the year. That year was nearing its end and soon she would return to college; for now, though, the young teacher-to-be was just happy to have some time with her beloved husband and darling little girl, even though said little darling was presently driving her mad.

The bedroom door opened, revealing her husband, attired in his usual with a weary smile on his face.

"No luck?"

"I don't know what she wants, Jim, I've tried literally everything" Alexis complained, shoving the squealing infant at her husband and collapsing onto the rocking chair by the window, her face in her hands.

With the whinging girl now in his arms, Jim tried walking her up and down the hallway for a few minutes before he sighed in defeat, returning to his wife with a disappointed frown.

"I don't know what's up with her" Jim said unhappily. "I wonder if we should –"

He was prevented from finishing his sentence when he felt something wet and clamping on his finger and he looked down in surprise.

He had been absentmindedly stroking the little girl's soft cheek in another attempt to placate her whilst he had been speaking, and it seemed that she had gotten a hold of his finger with his mouth and was now chewing on it.

Jim fell silent for a moment, and Alexis looked up in utter shock – the crying had ceased save for a few whimpers. She noticed that their little girl was chewing on her father's middle finger, and realisation hit her.

"Oh" she breathed. "Is _that_ all it was? She's just teething!"

"No wonder she's so riled up" Jim muttered. "She's not had anything to help her. Must be painful."

Alexis nodded thoughtfully, a little irritated that she had not yet bought – had not, amongst the events of the past few months, thought to buy – anything for her daughter to teeth on. And she certainly didn't think it was a good idea for the kid to go around teething on people; something had to be bought.

"Jim, I'm heading out to the store."

"What? Why?"

"I'll get her something to teethe on and then maybe she'll stop crying" Alexis said offhandedly. "My head's killing me."

Jim nodded; he also had a headache from the screaming.

With his usual pleasant goodbye to his much loved wife, Jim watched Alexis head out the front door and get into the car. His daughter was still chewing on his finger and he was, by now, finding it rather uncomfortable, and so he did the natural thing – he pulled his finger away from the child.

Unfortunately, this was far from what she wanted, and the beginnings of tears built up in her eyes, prompting him to thrust his finger back towards her, while looking around for anything better. He'd just have to make do for half an hour or so; it wouldn't take Alexis any longer to drive to the nearby shop and come back. They could deal with this easily enough now that they knew what it was that was bothering their baby.

After all, it was just natural teething. What could possibly go wrong?

/

Meanwhile, in the heart of the city of Tokyo, yet another couple was making plans for the day. Although for them, this was not any ordinary day.

Three years ago today, Chazz Princeton and Syrus Truesdale had started dating. Today was their third anniversary and they intended to make a celebration of it. Surely they deserved at least one anniversary that they could remember with happiness? Their first two had, sadly, not been successes.

Their first had been acknowledged but the occasion was lost in amongst an important pro-league duel for Chazz and dealing with the funeral preparations for Syrus' recently deceased father. Although they had bought one another chocolates and other such little mementos, they hadn't been able to make a big deal of the occasion like they had really wanted to.

Their second anniversary was even worse. Plans were made for a magnificent night, but things were once again interrupted. The night before the special day, Syrus' brother had pushed his heart too far and ended up collapsing. Although the doctors said it was just stress and that he would be as recovered as was possible within a few days, Syrus had not been able to relax until, three days later, Zane was released from the hospital. Chazz tried to make their anniversary special, but it was simply not possible with Syrus so worried for his brother.

And so, after two disasters in an otherwise successful relationship, the two were determined to have a wonderful day. After all, didn't the saying go that the third time is the charm?

In their oversized house – oversized not by national standards but by the overcrowded city's standards – the two were presently planning their day in a way they had not been able to do for the previous two years.

Things looked to be going great – they would keep things simple but romantic, and with a bit of luck, everything would go well this year. Dinner at a fancy restaurant followed by a Shakespearean play at a grand theatre – because Syrus had a rather secret love of the playwright and Chazz knew his lover would enjoy it. Besides, after that, Syrus would just love to make it up to Chazz, and those things could only be done in Chazz's favourite room in this house: the bedroom.

Yes, the plans were made; theatre tickets bought, table at the restaurant booked, clean sheets on the bed.

Everything was planned and nobody had called to say that something had come up. They had nowhere else to be and nothing else that needed doing. It was a free day with the plans made. It was going to be a success this year.

After all, everything was ready to go, all planned out. What could possibly go wrong?

Hazeru - So those are the pairings. Each chapter will have a part of each couple's day.

Hera - And what could possibly go wrong?

Hazery - Only everything xD

Hera - No flames. Please R&R


	2. Chapter 1

Hazeru - Really due an update, this story. It wasn't abandoned! :)

Hera - Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 1

Pieces of wallpaper flew left and right, and the Crystal Beast duellist had had to duck three times now to avoid being elbowed in the face by the overly enthusiastic brunette who seemed to be having way too much fun stripping away wallpaper.

"Careful what you're doing, Jay; you're gonna have my eye out or something!"

Jaden only rolled his eyes in response - he may not be exactly careful, but he would never put his lover in danger. That had happened when he was young, back when they first met at Duel Academy, and he had vowed to never allow it to happen again. "It's fine! Quit worrying, will you?"

"Well, mind the knife. You're scraping the wall, look!"

"So? It's gonna be covered up!"

"That's not the point" Jesse muttered, scraping away his own patch of wallpaper more carefully. He then sighed, stood up and stretched. The two duellists were working on the fourth and final work in the room, the other three already scarped bare. "I'm gonna go work at the other end of the wall so I don't get attacked again."

"Wasn't attacking you, I was attacking the wall!" Jaden argued indignantly.

"Is that what you're calling it?"

Jaden flicked a piece of curling paper at his lover, grinning - it was an unquestionable challenge; one that Jesse could not resist. He scooped up a handful of paper from the ever-growing pile on the floor and chucked it at the other boy. Soon, the two were flying around the room, throwing discarded wallpaper around until they ran out of supplies. Then they saw the mess they had created.

Jesse made as if to clear it up but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Leave it, Jess. We're gonna pull the carpet up later anyway."

Jesse nodded. "Not if we don't get the walls done today."

"Better get back at it, then!" the brunette grinned, sauntering over to the wall and tugging a long sheet of paper off. Behind it was something that he had not expected to see: a long, deep crack in the wall. "Uh, Jesse? I don't think that's supposed to be there..."

"What?" Jesse spotted the crack in the wall. "Please tell me that looks worse than it is."

Jaden finished pulling the strip of paper away, leaving tendrils hanging down over his fingers as he poked at the crack; much to their mutual alarm, it released a small cloud of dust and a few small chips of the wall crumbled beneath his fingers.

"Great!" Jaden muttered, prodding it again; the same thing happened as before.

"Well, don't touch it! We'll just plaster it up, good as new."

"Right. Should we do that right now or ..."

"Nah, if it's not done any damage for this long it'll be okay while we get the rest of the paper down. Must've been there for a while now, right?"

"Yeah, right" Jaden agreed.

And so the two of them got back to work, stripping the wallpaper off in various lengths and challenging one another over who could strip off the largest whole piece; they occasionally chucked discarded lumps of the stuff at each other and tried to ignore the fact that the more wallpaper they removed, the more cracks in the wall they were finding.

/

Guided tours were patronising, the two were quickly coming to realise. Zane and Aster had arrived at the whiskey distillery after only a little under a half hour on the road and thanks to local knowledge, they hadn't got lost. Going inside the old building was at least mildly interesting, even if it did start with a typical tourist office where they purchased their tickets and had a simpering receptionist almost giddy with excitement; she may have been almost scared of Zane but she had expressed more than simple interest in Aster, much to the former's irritation and the latter's amusement.

But once they joined the small group for a tour of the distillery - seven people including them, one of which Aster had seen at a duelling arena but none that they actually knew - they found that they both became, very quickly, bored with it. Oh, it wasn't that the knowledge they were gaining was boring - on the contrary, both duellists were finding it fascinating and a little disturbing to know how this was all done, especially when they learned about some of the earlier methods.

However, their tour guide was just plain patronising; he spoke as if instructing particularly unintelligent children and asked them rhetorical questions - when Zane answered one confidently, he seemed almost put out by the fact that one of the group could answer correctly and seemed momentarily flustered.

Their small group stopped at a barrel and the guide stood up on a slightly raised platform, leaning against the barrel in what he hoped was a dramatic pose; in reality he simply looked like he was unbalanced on his own feet.

"This barrel is one of our many which we keep here in the distillery. Of course, this one's empty for obvious reasons," - here he paused, expecting laughter which never came - "but right through there is where we keep the barrels of whiskey waiting to be exported or taken to local branches." He signalled to a room behind him. "Of course, not everyone gets barrels. If you'll follow me into the next room, ladies and gentlemen, I'll show you how the whiskey's collected into bottles for shipping."

The tour guide began walking to the left, with the small group following him. Aster was initially following him, too, but stopped when he realised that Zane had not came with him. He turned around to see his partner standing before the door the guide had signalled to earlier - with his hand on the padlock. Groaning, Aster hurriedly back to him, thankful that the tour group had already passed into the next room and hadn't appeared to have noticed the diminished numbers.

"What're you doing?!" Aster hissed, glancing around warily.

"Don't pretend like this guy's telling us anything we can't find out on the internet" Zane said off-handedly. "He said the full barrels are through here, didn't he?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So we could follow him around for another hour and waste sixty minutes of our lives - or we could just sneak through here, have a few free drinks, and then sneak out."

Aster hung his head in annoyance. "We have enough money to buy those barrels, Zane. Why do we need to steal it?"

"It's not stealing if we paid for an overpriced tour with a guy who's more interested in cheap jokes than education." Zane grinned and Aster was idlly reminded of his lover's darker days. "Besides, a big corporation like this? What's a couple of free drinks?"

Aster had to smirk at that; he grabbed the padlock. "Yeah? How you planning on getting in, Zaney?"

Zane glared at him out of habit but there was no meaning behind it. "What and learn, kid."

Now it was Aster's turn to glare, and so he did, all the time that Zane was picking the lock with what resembled a bent paperclip - why Zane had such a thing with him was beyond Aster. Still, the younger of the two had to admire his partner's talent; in about thirty seconds, the padlock clicked open.

The two stepped inside, looking around the dark room. There was a single bare lightbulb hanging from the ceiling providing a small amount of light, but it was clear that this room was a storage facility and nothing more; people weren't intended to spend any time here. Still, it was of no matter. Neither one of them was afraid of the dark. And as luck would have it, Zane spotted a door at the right far corner to their entrance. He wandered over, felt around the handle for a moment and then turned back to Aster.

"I can open this one up easily. We'll put the padlock on the outside of the door."

Aster took the offered padlock when his lover wandered back and presented it to him. "Guess nobody'll get suspicious. Unless there's CCTV" he smirked, rather enjoying the rush he was getting from the danger of getting caught; he had always liked that.

Aster hung the padlock as carefully as he could - making it look like it was locked - on the outside door handle, closing the door and listening to make sure it didn't fall off. It seemed secure and they were safe inside.

Their company was hundreds of full barrels of whiskey. Hadn't Zane said that there was no point in visiting a whiskey distillery if not to get drunk? In here, they were practically spoiled for choice.

Zane smirked. "So which one do we try first?"

/

"It's okay, it's okay, shh" Jim murmured, trying to calm his daughter by pacing up and down the halls. It wasn't working; she screamed in his arms, but his fingers were red from her chewing on them and he wasn't about to put them back in her mouth. "Mommy's gone to get you something to teeth on. She'll be back in fifteen minutes, come on."

But the little girl had no concept of 'wait a little while and it'll all get better' - she suffered from the natural pain in her gums and wailed, wanting to father to give her his finger back as a chew toy.  
With the screaming that was going on, Jim was beginning to wish that he really had a chew toy to give her - why hadn't they thought to get a dog? Kids liked dogs, didn't they? If he and Alexis ever had another baby, he was getting a dog as well. The crocodile wasn't exactly the sort of animal who had chew toys lying around the house.

"Come on, sweetie, just a few more minutes" he whispered, trying to sound patient and loving when all he really wanted to do was to leave her in her cot, go downstairs and turn the television up so loud that he couldn't hear her cries. Of course, Jim was an affectionate and pleasant man; much as he wanted to leave her here to calm herself down, he refused to let himself do it. She was his daughter, his responsibility; and this was just part of raising a child. At least she would get over this soon, unlike her weird habit of stealing his hat which he feared she wouldn't outgrow for a long time.  
Giving up on the idea of comfort, Jim placed the little girl back in her cot - this she did not like one bit - and rushed out of the room and into the bathroom, where he hunted around in the cupboard over the sink until he found a washcloth. He soaked this in mildly warm water until it was good and moist and a pleasant temperature and then headed back to his daughter's room, wincing as the cries became louder the closer he got.

Inside, he found her trying to chew on a pillow and then throwing it away when it was too soft. He smiled at his own cunning plan; the washcloth would be definitely chewy and better than a pillow and as it was so big, he knew that she wouldn't be able to stuff it into her mouth and choke on it. Not that he was planning on leaving her. He set the washcloth down and lifted her up, before sitting himself down on the rocking chair and letting her sit on his lap. Now he gave her the damp washcloth to chew on, sighing happily when her cries ebbed and she seemed almost content to chew on it.

Of course, the washcloth wasn't really a suitable substitute; she needed a proper teether. But it would do until Alexis returned.

Oh, if only it had been so simple. Jim had been almost dozing, one hand around his daughter's waist to secure her, when his phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and answered it, wary to hear his wife's flustered voice on the other end.

"What's wrong, Alexis?"

"Okay, bad news, the store doesn't sell anything for kids to teethe on" Alexis told him, sounding exhausted. "But I asked the guy at the counter and he said the supermarket on the other side of the town would probably have them, so I'm gonna have to drive over there and have a look. Is she okay?"

Jim had been looking more and more downcast since she started talking, but he couldn't help smiling at that last bit - even when their daughter was driving them mad, Alexis was still the ever vigilant and caring mother. "She's chewing holes in our washcloth at the moment?"

"What?"

"Long story, tell you later. How long will you be?"

"Not sure" Alexis said, and she paused; there was some scuffling like she was getting herself into the car. "It's at least a forty minute drive."

Jim groaned. "See you when you get back." He hung up the phone and put it on the counter, praying that the lessened pain would be enough for his little girl to go to sleep.

Unforunately she didn't seem to be getting tired. And even more unforunately, she did seem to be getting tired to the washcloth.

/

"It said to turn right!"

"I turned right!"

"Then why does it say it's recalculating!?"

"This thing's useless!"

Chazz growled and resisted the urge to bang his head on the steering wheel. He and Syrus had opted to drive themselves around tonight inside of having a chauffeur do it; Syrus disliked being driven about and Chazz had, over their three years together, been slowly adjusting his lifestyle until he really only had his personal chauffer drive him to important duells and social gatherings where he wanted it to be seen that he could afford it. But on the whole the two now drove themselves most places. Neither of the two of them were big drinkers and were planning on having a magical, alcohol-free anniversary; Chazz got violent when drunk and Syrus became weepy, so it was a smart avoidance.

But here in came the downside to their decision to drive themselves to the restaurant: neither one of them knew where it was. That hadn't appeared to be a problem - after all, they had a sat nav - and so they had not worried. Unfortunately for them, the restaurant was so newly build that their sat nav refused to acknowledge its existance. And so they had been stuck driving around in the centre of Tokyo - well, much of that time was admittedly spent in a traffic jam - trying to find the place for an hour now.  
"Try putting in the ... the whatdoyoucallit ... postcode thingy" Chazz instructed, watching the road while Syrus adjusted their desired destination on the gadget.

The sat nav beeped after a few moments and said that no such destination exhisted. Here, Chazz really did whack his head off the steering wheel, having to slam the breaks on afterwards when traffic unexpectedly ground to a halt.

"We're lost!"

"We're not lost, we're ... well, we can't be far from the city centre" Syrus piped up.

"The city centre's massive!"

"We're gonna miss the reservation. Chazz, why don't we just pull over and ask for directions?"

"The Chazz doesn't need directions. He needs the stupid sat nav to start working!" he bellowed at the gadget, kicking the thing with his foot as they were currently stationary.

Syrus sighed to himself, deciding that telling Chazz that the sat nav was intended to give directions would only start a pointless argument. In a mood like this, Chazz needed very, very little to set him off. This was something which Syrus had known since their first year of school together and something which had hardly changed in the years gone by; Chazz had matured but his firey temper was a deeply ingrained part of his personality.

The smaller boy leaned against the window, wishing for once that they had thought to get the chauffeur to drive them; the old gentleman always seemed to miraculously know where he was going. They were stuck in the second traffic jam of the evening and had been out for an hour, thinking that they would have time to spare; they were only ten minutes away from the time of their reservation. The restaurant they were going to was very popular with celebrities and Syrus knew that the staff there were far from intimidated by the likes of professional duellists; they were far too used to it. They weren't going to hold their reservation.

Syrus sighed while Chazz fumed and growled and honked the car's horn; they were running out of time. So much for a perfectly planned evening.

* * *

Hazeru - And so you begin to see what could go wrong...

Hera - Please R&R.


End file.
